dyinglightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kyle Crane
Kyle Crane – agent GRE wysłany do Harran w celu odnalezienia i odebrania ważnego pliku, który został skradziony przez Raisa.W dodatku The Following wyruszył na poszukiwania pomocy we wsi,w której ludzie ponoć się nie zarażają. Wygląd Kyle jest dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, ma krótkie, ciemne włosy, brodę i brązowe oczy. W trakcie swojego pobytu w Harran często zmieniał ubrania oraz ich styl, dzięki czemu mógł dostosować się do warunków panujących w nieprzyjaznym otoczeniu. Biografia Przybycie do Harranu Kyle Crane został wysłany do Harran, miasta odizolowanego od reszty świata przez tajemniczą chorobą, przemieniającą ludzi w stworzenia przypominające zombie, w celu zlokalizowania i odzyskania pliku, w którym zawarte zostały informacje, które prawdopodobnie mogą pomóc w znalezieniu leku na tę infekcję. Udał się tam jednym z samolotów, gdzie podczas odprawy uzyskał dane na temat swojego zadania i osób z nim powiązanych. Kiedy samolot leciał nad Harran, mężczyzna wyskoczył przez tylną rampę, a po przebiciu się przez warstwę chmur otworzył spadochron i swobodnie spadał na miejsce lądowania. Będąc już przy ziemi, zaczepił się o jeden z mniejszych budynków i musiał odpiąć się od plecaka. Spadłszy na ziemię, natknął się na trzech bandytów, którzy przybyli tam, myśląc, że jest to jeden ze zrzutów wysłanych przez GRE. Ci chcieli zabrać go do Raisa, ale Kyle zagroził im bronią. Na jego nieszczęście nie zauważył, jak jeden z nich zaszedł go od boku i uderzył łomem w głowę. Crane upadł na ziemię i został pobity przez ludzi Raisa. Strzelając na oślep, pobitemu udało się zastrzelić bandytę, który wcześniej go uderzył. Odgłos strzału zwrócił uwagę pobliskich zarażonych i przestraszeni napastnicy uciekli. Natychmiast na miejscu zdarzenia pojawił się zombie, który podbiegł do rannego Kyle'a i zaatakował go, gryząc go w rękę. Wtedy przybyli Amir oraz Jade, którzy pozbyli się zainfekowanych i zabrali Crane'a do pobliskiego budynku. Niestety nie zdążyli się zabarykadować i przybyła do nich kolejna fala zarażonych. Amir stanął w obronie Jade i Kyle'a, starając się odpychać zombie. Kobieta wyniosła agenta GRE na zewnątrz tylnym wyjściem, ale Amir pozostał w budynku i został zjedzony przez zainfekowanych. Tam skontaktowała się z Wieżą przez radio i przekazała im smutne wieści oraz poleciła przygotować szpital na nowego pacjenta. Po tych wydarzeniach, Kyle stracił przytomność. Przebudzenie Został obudzony w szpitalu w Wieży przez rozmawiające dzieci. Kiedy wstał, one uciekły w obawie, że się przemienił. Wyszedł z pokoju i udał się za dziećmi na korytarz. Tam spotkał jednego ze strażników, od którego dowiedział się, że spał przez całe trzy dni. Crane został przez niego również nazwany trzydziestym pierwszym. Został wtedy odesłany do pokoju 190, gdzie znajdowało się biuro szefa. Przed drzwiami spotkał siedzącego na krześle Zafera, z którym zamienił dwa zdania, po czym wszedł do środka. Na balkonie zastał młodego mężczyznę, Rahima. Ten powiedział Kyle'owi, że nie tolerują w Wieży leniwych ludzi, oraz że rządzi tutaj Brecken. W trakcie rozmowy Rahim zdenerwował się na Crane'a, ponieważ mężczyzna nie chciał mu pożyczyć swojego radio i wygarnął mu, że został przez nich uratowany i nie chce nawet podzielić się sprzętem. Potem dał mu zadanie znalezienia zaginionego ocalałego na trzynastym piętrze. Dostał się tam za pomocą windy. Trzynaste piętro drastycznie różniło się od innych – było zniszczone, a na ziemi i ścianach znajdowało się wiele plam z krwi. Nim wyruszył dalej, Crane zatrzymał się przy oknie i skontaktował się z GRE. Zawiadomił przełożonych o swoim położeniu i planie, aby zostać jednym z Biegaczy, by mieć lepsze stosunki z tutejszymi. Poinformował ich również, że został ugryziony przez jednego z zainfekowanych i sam jest zarażony. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, udał się do pokoju, z którego dochodził hałas. Tam spotkał zombie, próbującego dobić się do łazienki. Szybko rozprawił się z nim za pomocą znalezionej rury i wszedł do pomieszczenia. W środku znalazł rannego mężczyznę, Marka. Ten zranił się podczas ucieczki przed zarażonym, który – jak się okazało – był jego bratem. Crane wezwał pomoc i wziął pomógł opatrzyć ranę, używając znalezionych w w innych mieszkaniach przedmiotów. Wtedy przybyła Lena i zajęła się Markiem, a Kyle'a odesłała z powrotem na dziewiętnaste piętro. Wrócił do pomieszczenia szefostwa, gdzie zastał Rahima i jednego z Biegaczy, oglądających jakiś plan. Kiedy Biegacz odszedł, do młodego mężczyzny podeszła Jade. Miała do niego pretensje o to, że chce on wysadzić jeden z bloków, w którym znajduje się gniazdo zarażonych. Młody powiedział jej, że nie może mu zabraniać, bo nie jest matką, a Jade odpowiedziała mu, że jest jego jedyną rodziną, odkąd ich rodzice zginęli. Przed wyjściem kobietę zaczepił Crane. Podziękował jej za ratunek i wyraził żal z powodu śmierci Amira. Jade powiedziała mu, że jeśli chce spłacić swój dług, powinien pilnować Rahima. Ten powiedział mu, że przed spotkaniem z Breckenem powinien założyć na siebie coś odpowiedniejszego, bo jego obecne ubranie nie nadaje się do zadania, które zapewne otrzyma. Kyle poszedł do pokoju 194, wyjął strój biegacza ze skrytki i przebrał się. Rahim wezwał go do siebie, na trening na dachu Wieży * THE FOLLOWING: crane odkrywa mapę poza harran dzięki człowiekowi ktury niestety umarł. Crane wyruszył do kanałów odkrył wyjśćie na powierzchnię i zgłośił się do Leny skacze do wody i wyrusza do wśi odnajduje dom pyta mieszkańców i idzie do Jasira ktury się pokłucił z Ezgi. Kategoria:Ocaleni Kategoria:Biegacze Kategoria:Agenci GRE Kategoria:Zalążek artykułu en:Kyle Crane ru:Кайл Крейн